


Offhanded

by cynicismcatalyst



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicismcatalyst/pseuds/cynicismcatalyst
Summary: Jason refuses to acknowledge his attraction — and an offhanded comment he makes out of sheer habit gets him into trouble.





	Offhanded

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no reason or excuse for this.

“Yeah, I’ve already run into some of your ‘people’. Staying with you is fine with me…”

Jason wants to wipe that look off the Lantern’s face so badly. It’s stupid, and so was that mask, and the way Donna was leaning into the touch of Kyle’s hand for a second. He makes himself ignore the next few words, trailing after Bob while Kyle started talking about the Guardians ( oh thank god, he won’t have to endure more half-assed flirting ).

Jason’s just not going to pay attention to him.

He doesn’t much think about it when Donna asks him if he’s okay with everything. It’s just the multiverse, not a big deal. He can handle some universe jumping and weird realities. Can’t be any stranger than waking up inside your own coffin — and not after having been buried _alive_.

“No… I mean, with _Kyle_ , because…”

Jason shook his head, cutting off the Amazon. “I’ve got no problem with Kyle. He’s great. He’s _dreamy_ .” He takes a breath, continuing before Donna can say anything about his choice of words. “I just want to do the job. That’s _all_.”

Stupid. Stupid choice of words.

Jason steps away, into the platform formed by a green ring and sheer willpower, killing any immediate shot at confrontation Donna might have.

* * *

 

He’s not listening to a thing Kyle says during one of these trips in the bubble, nothing but silence and empty space outside, and only the Lantern, an Amazon, and a Monitor for company. Something in the tone catches his ear — commanding but not overbearing, and for half a second, Jason’s breath caught in his throat.

They’re too busy talking to notice, and he thanks whatever deity was watching over him in that moment.

 

* * *

 

Jason alternates between ignoring Kyle and antagonizing him. It’s when he’s pretending the Lantern doesn’t exist that his imagination runs rampant, and he wants nothing more than to cut it off before the thoughts are fully formed. Problem is, in a bubble like this? Everyone’s in everyone else’s personal space, and Jason continues to catch his gaze wandering over Kyle’s form as much as it does Donna’s. Maybe more, since _Donna’s_ voice doesn’t have that effect on him ( as far as he’s aware, anyway ).

Closing his eyes, Jason leaned back against the bubble, resigning himself to the trip. There’s no fucking way he even thinks Rayner is pretty.

 

* * *

 

He’s knee deep in… god, he doesn’t want to think about whatever this is, trudging reluctantly through, once again, ignoring Kyle, ignoring the Lantern’s overt attempts at winning Donna back over ( for god’s sake, man, fate of the universe here, can you not be _such_ a bastard the whole time? ).

Kyle says something ( again, Jason wasn’t listening to him, sidetracked by the thought of the Batman of another earth being _him._ Well, not _him_ , exactly, but… the Jason Todd of that universe ), but his mind reacts anyway, and he catches himself thinking about what it might be like to peel that uniform off Kyle Rayner. What that stupid, _pretty_ face looks like beneath him, unmasked, hair mussed and sweaty.

Jason huffs, the sound covered by the squelch and slosh of everything underfoot, pointedly focusing at the spot right in front of each footstep. One, two, one, two. Keep moving forward.

 

* * *

 

Jason groans, sitting down at the base of an oak while Kyle, Donna, and Bob bicker. He’s dead _exhausted_ , bruised, his legs are absolutely _killing_ him, but he’s alive. One of these days, he’s gonna have to find out exactly what the pit did to him besides rebuild his whole body, because he knows human limitations, and he _knows_ he’s taken a beating that should’ve broken several of those limitations.

Eyes close, Jason taking this moment to try to get a little bit of sleep — if he could just hit twenty minutes or so… he could hit REM, get some actual rest.

He’s not sure if it’s a dream at first or not. Pressure on his back and a rasp in his ear, commanding, but way too goddamn familiar and… oh, he can’t find it in himself to fight it when he places it. At least in a dream, at least when he’s fast asleep, no one can catch his stare lingering a little long on Kyle fuckin’ Rayner.

 

* * *

 

Jason doesn’t know how he’s managed to talk his way into this, or at least, he can’t be bothered to remember, with his arms pulled behind him and Donna’s strength keeping him from squirming away.

_Right_ . He’d made some half-assed, _stupid_ comment in the heat of the moment.

 

 

> Kyle sighed, a barely audible “Oh _fuck_ me,” escaping his lips in exasperation.
> 
> Jason, without hesitating a heartbeat, fires back, “Think we can convince Donna to make it three?”

 

Fuck, he almost regrets that. _Almost_.

Her lips touch his neck, ghosting as if searching for the right spot to bite down, and Jason leans his head back, tilting to the side to rest it on her shoulder. He might have a couple inches on her but, somehow Donna still has him on his toes.

Kyle is being agonizingly slow for someone who’d shown far more enthusiasm at Jason’s throwaway remark than he’d expected, and Jason groaned, pushing himself up just a little further on his toes, sinking back against Donna Troy in a ploy to look more inviting. Kinda hard to beat his current situation without losing the rest of his clothes, all things considered.

There’s a sting on his neck, and Jason sucks in a quick breath of air through his teeth, biting down on his lower lip. In his peripheral, he sees Kyle’s shirt fly through the air, landing neatly on one of the bedposts — and then hands, surprisingly cold, run across his face, one sinking into his hair and the other finding a place on his jaw, manipulating the tilt of his head before Kyle’s lips smash into his, a hungry, almost desperate motion that Jason can’t help but to give into.


End file.
